


隨著日昇

by GREEEN



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GREEEN/pseuds/GREEEN
Summary: 喬遷派對後的清晨。





	隨著日昇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [where_the_kissing_never_stops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_the_kissing_never_stops/gifts).
  * A translation of [With The Rising of the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461285) by [where_the_kissing_never_stops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_the_kissing_never_stops/pseuds/where_the_kissing_never_stops). 



> 原作名：With The Rising of the Sun  
> 原作者：where_the_kissing_never_stops  
> 譯者：GrassGreen  
> 校閱：KF

Stefan覺得難受，無比悲慘的那種。既使已經喝了那麼多年的「生命之水」（Spyritus Rektyfikowany），依舊不能習慣那隨之而來的宿醉。他穿著運動褲和背心進了廚房，徑直往咖啡罐走去。在將咖啡放進杯裡並轉開熱水壺後，他放鬆地將手臂枕在流理臺上趴了下來，試著藉由深呼吸來驅散不適感。在熱水壺燒開時，他又作了一次深呼吸才去倒出熱水。

「我再也不和 Jan 喝酒了。」從他後方傳來一道聲線。Rash，衣著看起來更糟，走進門來，看似隨時可能吐出來。他同樣穿著寬鬆的運動褲，上搭了一件T恤。「喔，我愛咖啡，謝啦伙伴！」他咕噥著拍了拍他室友的背，使 Stefan 小小地抱怨但又藏不住地微笑著：「你就不能自己來嗎？」

在半坐半躺進沙發裡時，Rash 邊含糊地說著：「反正 Stefan 你都已經站在水槽旁了」，邊將自己蜷曲起來。Stefan 對眼前此景嘆了口氣，凝神走向櫥櫃並試著不要順著自己的心意一直看著 Rash。他為 Rash 泡了咖啡並放在沙發旁的桌上，但沒有和 Rash 一同坐進沙發，反之他站到了窗旁眺望著倫敦。

這套公寓有著令人讚嘆的落地窗景，在雲朵上起舞的粉紅和紫色調讓這個早晨顯得更為美好。Stefan 愚蠢地啜了口咖啡，因舌頭被小小燙了一下而嘶聲，將舌頭擦在手背上。Stefan 轉看向臉上正帶著輕微不適躺在沙發上的室友，他早已開始養成對 Rash 的迷戀，強烈的迷戀。所有關於「正派警察」和「我應該丟下你」的玩笑話都純粹只是，玩笑話。而且老實說，在他們倆遭遇那一連串操蛋的事情，還差一點害Rash喪命（且不止一次）之後，Stefan 真不知道為何 Rash 還願意和他說話，甚至是和他一起喝酒說笑。

但當 Stefan 看著躺在沙發上的那個男人，那個有著美好笑容和沙啞笑聲，且有能力以簡單外表就讓 Stefan 軟了膝蓋的男人，他對 Rash 已經原諒他滿懷感激。而現在，他們還共享了住所。

Stefan 回頭看向天際線，天色已由紫逐漸轉粉再轉為淡藍色，城市開始甦醒，上頭傳來了一架飛機飛過的聲響。他必然在窗邊站了一段時間，緩慢地啜飲著咖啡，看著下方倫敦城裡人群的移動。當他的咖啡逐漸變涼，他的頭停止了暈眩，而肚子也不再絞動。他聽到逐漸靠近他的輕柔腳步聲，Rash 加入站在窗邊的行列。

「真不敢相信我們得到這個地方。」Rash 邊說著，邊將著咖啡杯捧至唇邊，吞了一大口後露出苦相，「冷掉的咖啡真不值得期待。」Stefan 對著 Rash 蹙起的眉頭竊笑，注視著隨 Rash 說話及吞嚥而皺起或改變的每一個面容。他在 Rash 注意到他的注視前移開視線，並發現自己在看著下方馬路上多彩的計程車。Rash 專注地看著窗外，視線追著一架凌空而過的飛機。

Stefan 繼續看著 Rash 並且認真地看著。他的側顏是 Stefan 覺得少見但又驚豔的：他的鼻子是令人驚嘆的好看且適合他的輪廓鮮明的臉龐；他的下巴完美地如同雕塑作品；而他的嘴唇很薄但微微噘起，讓 Stefan 無法克制地想將他的雙唇安放到自己頸上。

「好美，」Rash 沒有看向他的朋友繼續說著，「你不覺得嗎？」  
「嗯，」Stefan 低聲贊同，視線沒有離開 Rash，他多注視了幾秒，然後眨了眨眼，接著問道：「想再來杯咖啡？」 

Rash 轉頭對著他微笑，「我想再來一杯，謝啦！」他交出他的馬克杯，然後走回沙發。

當 Stefan 再度走向熱水壺時，看著 Rash 倚靠在沙發扶手旁。「你這回最好把咖啡喝完。」Stefan 邊笑著邊將 Rash 杯中冷掉的咖啡倒進水槽。

「會啦！順道一提，你咖啡泡得很好。」Rash 縮成一球對 Stefan 歪嘴笑了一笑，Stefan 回了一個燦爛的露齒笑容。在 Rash 躺平時，Stefan 想著自己該如何從這個天殺的景況中全身而退。 

**Author's Note:**

> 原注。  
> 感謝閱讀 :) 希望妳們喜歡。鄭重感謝所有的回應。
> 
> 譯注。  
> 感謝原作者給我翻譯的機會，感謝好友 KF 無酬幫我校閱。  
> 另外這是關於「生命之水」的簡單介紹：[知識的火燄｜Spirytus Rektyfikowany 生命之水](http://douglasshen.blogspot.tw/2007/10/spirytus-rektyfikowany.html)


End file.
